


He's Glowing

by Dayglade



Series: Dayglade's Omegaverse [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Angst, Because of the rut and heat, Boys in Skirts, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, First Rut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, George with tits, Kinda idk yet, M/M, Maid dress, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe kinky but we'll see I guess, Mpreg, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, femboy, first heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade
Summary: **The pregnancy arc from He's So Pretty! Might not make sense without context but by all means, new readers welcome!**Updates every 2 or 3 days still :)Also disclaimer, I'm 99% making it up as I go along from here on out xx
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dayglade's Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192388
Comments: 141
Kudos: 549





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's So Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093781) by [Dayglade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade). 



> Please read the tags holy fuck please read the tags.
> 
> Also hi! Welcome back to my omegaverse! How have you been? cool. 
> 
> So as y'all know, this is legit just gonna be the mpreg arc continuation of my other fic. I don't really have a 'set in stone' plot, just a few ideas and drafted chapters. I'll be asking for a lot of guidance on where you guys want the story taking. I won't go too kinky if that's not what y'all want, and this will obviously have a lot of fluff because well, I like writing fluff like that's non negotiable. 
> 
> Holy shit this is a long note. Soz. Enjoy! (More notes at the end hehe)

"I'm going to be sick."

"Oh come on now."

"No, seriously Dream. I'm so nervous, I'm literally going to be sick."

"George, I swear to _god_ if you-"

Dream was abruptly cut off by the sudden opening of the door to the office. A friendly beta woman poked out her head, searching around and spotting where the couple were sitting on a nearby couch.

"George and Dream?" she verified. The couple nodded. "Excellent, she's ready for you now." 

Dream squeezed George's hand and they followed the secretary into the office, where their manager was sat behind her desk, dismissively reading through a document of some kind. She looked up as the couple entered, thanking her secretary and gesturing for them to be left alone. 

"Right. Hello again George, Dream, what's this about then?" Before they could answer, she passive aggressively added "must be something quite exciting if you specifically requested a meeting instead of just filling out the proper paperwork, hm? Dream, if you weren't an alpha, I'd be quite irritated by your lack of consideration."

"That's just the thing though, Ma'am." Dream responded, voice in his signature charming, 'upstanding American boy', smooth tone that George knew so well by now. "It's quite uh- delicate."

George felt his heart beginning to beat faster and faster as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. Yes, they could've just filled out a form requesting joint paternity leave, but more questions would've been raised than answered for two males making a request together. 'What's the name of the surrogate? What's the name of the adoption agency?' 

Therein lay the problem. George didn't need paternity leave, he needed _maternity_ leave. He was to be the one carrying the pup and, as such, he would require the same type of arrangement that the female betas received. 

To George's knowledge, which he considered thorough and accurate, he was the only omega at his workplace and had been for as long as he'd been there. The strict, recently alleviated, ban on omegas in the office had helped guarantee this. Why, George's very employment would have been on the line if it had ever come out that he'd been an omega the whole time. 

That was until the government began introducing a multitude of new laws prohibiting such discriminations and mandating that workplaces become omega friendly, and furthermore, that they make allowances for those omegas _already_ working there in secret. George desperately wanted to keep his job but he couldn't take beta hormones if he wanted to get pregnant and he couldn't very well go around smelling like an omega all of a sudden and pretending nothing was different.

No. They had to take this issue to the manager in person, plead their case properly. Legally, George couldn't be fired now but the fear was almost consuming him alive. 

"Delicate how?" their manager pressed. 

George swallowed hard, then decided to just get it over with and bring on the consequences already. 

"I want to request maternity leave." George blurted out, feeling his face flush but trying to keep his cool and power through. Dream started releasing a soothing scent for him, knowing that their beta manager would be unable to detect it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? You know we have paperwork for requesting paternity leave-" 

"No, Ma'am, you misunderstand," Dream interjected, " _I_ want to request _p_ aternity leave. _George_ wants to request _m_ aternity leave." 

She scoffed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound indiscreet, but I really don't see how that would be possible. Unless George here is going to be the one carrying the…"

George averted eye contact, shrinking into himself. Here it was: the moment he'd had nightmares about for his entire adult life. 

"George?" The manager asked. Any irritation from earlier left her tone and her demeanor softened greatly. "Are you… an omega?" 

Before George could even get out a nod, Dream had already cut in. "The new government mandates prohibit you from firing George based on this information. You can't do anything to him, okay?" he protectively growled, in the way that only an alpha defending his omega would. 

"Wow." She blinked, staring intently at George, almost studying him. "Of course. Of course, I read through the mandates quite thoroughly. I just never expected… _you_ , George. You're one of our best employees." 

George wasn't sure if he should say thank you so he stayed silent, letting his alpha handle the situation. 

"So we made the right call in the end, coming to you?" Dream asked, quite rhetorically. 

"Hmm, I suppose the forms needed updating anyway now that we're allowed to start hiring omegas." The manager leaned in close. "You know, I was never a fan of the outdated way of thinking, myself. I'm _more_ than happy to have a hardworking omega under my employment. Thank you for coming to me with this, seriously. I know this must be a very bizarre time for you, George."

George nodded, mumbling a noise of agreement. 

"And the two of you... a couple I presume? I've never been one for office gossip but out of curiosity, how long has this been going on?"

Dream turned to smile lovingly at George. "A year and a half now." 

"Quite some time then. I mean, Dream, when you changed your address to George's, I really thought you were just close friends."

"You could say we're pretty close," George playfully piped up, feeling braver now that the worst part was over and done with. Light chuckles escaped from his manager and suddenly everything felt like it was going to be okay. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Well congratulations, I'll have someone get started on the task of amending the maternity application forms to accommodate for omegas. You'll have to fill one out, but don't worry about that for now." 

A smile of pure cathartic relief spread uncontrollably across George's face. This was really happening, he was really about to reveal himself as an omega. No more awful beta hormones, _no more hiding._

The manager continued talking, giving various information regarding how the process would go. George would be expected to work for the first month of his three month pregnancy, then as his scent intensified, it would be working from home for the second. The third month and an additional 26 weeks after birth would be also granted with no expectations, as per standard for new mothers. Dream was also entitled to stay home and aid his omega for both the final month and the following 23 week period, as was typical for an alpha on paternity leave.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing. You are fully protected by this office now. From your scent I'd assume you're not yet…"

"No," George quickly chimed in. "But after the new government changes, we thought that now would be a good time to start trying." 

The manager nodded reassuringly, looking up at a clock and realising that she had somewhere to be. Before she could leave, George quickly checked that he'd be safe coming off his beta hormones at work, in such a confined space. 

"Uh, we'll open windows-" the manager added as a cursory suggestion before dashing off for another appointment. 

George was left standing in awe, almost crying. Dream grabbed his hand, snapping him back to reality and pulling him in for a deep, soothing kiss. When he finally stepped away, George saw the same expression of pure elation on Dream's face, noticed his eyes brimming with tears as well. 

"We can have a pup!" He exclaimed, his smile so wide that it caused his eyes to crinkle and small dips to appear by his cheeks. 

George blinked hard a couple of times. Within no time at all, the exact same smile was present on his own face. He was unable to speak, just frantically nodding, wearing an expression of joy. 

George initiated a second kiss, practically laughing through it. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that this was reality. All the fantasies, all the nights of hoping for something better and here it was, at last. It wouldn't be easy, of course. It wouldn't even be painless. But George had Dream, the love of his life, by his side. And they were going to have a pup, a real pup that they could spoil and care for and love with everything. 

A pack, at last. A real pack. 

"I love you, Dream." George uttered, pressing one final kiss to Dream's cheek. 

"I love you too, George." 


	2. A quest for information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the unnecessary, vague chapter summaries. In this chapter: Dream reads and has thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to upload this yesterday sorryyyy lads
> 
> Also, holy shit! So many of y'all came over from the first fic. Thank you :))

"So how do we do this?" Dream asked once the pair returned home from work. "'Cause like, with your mock heat and both of us being on suppressors. I mean do we do it at the start of the week or the end and do we wanna be working from home for the first week or do-"

"Dream, baby. Take a breath, okay?" George smiled sweetly. "We literally just got in and it's Friday so all of next week we're home too. Let's take a moment to think about this. Care for some jasmine tea, love?" 

Dream chuckled lightly and nodded, following George into the kitchen.

It wasn't Dream's fault that he was so eager, this was something he'd been thinking about ever since the announcements a few weeks back. The world was shifting surprisingly fast. It seemed that once the figures of authority started showing omegas respect, much of the population had followed suit-- a testament to how the power of a good influence shouldn't be underestimated. Plus it seemed that a large proportion of the people already harboured pro-omega rights views, they were just unsure of how to show their support.

George hadn't revealed himself yet to anyone apart from the couple's manager a few hours prior. He was hesitant, Dream could tell, and understandably so. After spending so much of his life afraid, Dream was amazed that he even _had_ the bravery to tell her. But he was proud of him, so, unbelievably proud.

Dream turned on the kettle and pulled out a couple of Minecraft-themed mugs as George retrieved his hormone neutralisers from the cupboard and filled a glass of water to swallow them with. It was routine now, something that happened every alternate Friday after work, something Dream took for granted. But this, he realised, would be the last Friday of its kind. 

How far from the routine the pair would deviate, Dream was unsure. He wondered if George was aware that he wouldn't have to take any more hormone neutralisers from now on, with no need to take beta hormones either. 

"So, do you wanna talk before or after you shower, George?" Dream affectionately asked, knowing that the jasmine tea was always rushed so that George could dash off to scrub away the last traces of his beta scent. 

"Um… after? Would you mind if-"

"Of course not, Georgie. Here." Dream handed him his jasmine tea, a splash of cold water at the top to make it downable. George finished it all in one go, pressing a quick but heartfelt kiss to Dream's lips and scurrying away to the bathroom. 

All Dream could do was smile after him, waiting in excited anticipation for George to return. 

Dream sat at the dining table, scrolling aimlessly on his phone, before he found his mind starting to wander elsewhere. A slight shudder went through his body as he tentatively opened his browser and typed in a few simple words:

"omega pregnancy stages"

An NHS article was the first to come up, formatted in a user-friendly way with several diagrams. Dream already knew a little about reproduction, how pregnancy varied based on second gender. A standard beta female pregnancy would last six months while the duration of a standard alpha female pregnancy was around nine. Omega's however were quite different, they were considered the 'breeders' of society for a reason, after all. 

Omega pregnancies lasted only three months and were said to be the least unpleasant to experience. As much as Dream hated to admit it, omegas like George were just the best suited for bearing pups. 

Scrolling down the page, Dream arrived at the section on male omega pregnancies, shooting the pictures a cursory glance before reading over the article. The timeline was almost identical to that of female omegas but with one distinct difference. 

" _ During the first month of pregnancy, the male omega will grow breasts in preparation for nursing his pup. In most cases, the breasts develop at a constant, steady rate, typically visible after the first or second week. Occasionally however, the male omega will instead have several, more concentrated growth spurts at sporadic intervals, but such is rare and only typically applicable for specimens who end up with fuller chests... _ "

Dream stopped reading at this, feeling a regrettable hardness growing in his pants. No way he was getting turned on by the thought of George growing large, full breasts. Surely he wasn't fantasising about watching him fill out his pretty clothes without the need for padding, about being able to softly caress and fondle his chest, massaging his breasts with George's gentle pleasured moans serving as background ambiance-- how sensitive he'd be, how the slightest touch would probably make him twitch with delightful stimulation.

No. Dream pushed down such thoughts, continuing to wait for George's return. The sound of the shower had stopped now, which informed Dream that George was currently getting changed, getting himself all pretty for his alpha. Imagining George changing wasn't helping his hard-on at all. Perhaps reading more would provide a distraction. 

" _ At the start of the second month, the omega will enter the second trimester and his scent will change dramatically, becoming more pleasant, aromatic and detectable. In addition to this, his belly will begin to swell as the fetus develops further, showing by the end of the first week. Instead of morning sickness, omegas suffer from morning heats, starting any time after the breasts have developed. Morning heats have several divergences from regular heats and hormone neutraliser-induced mock heats. (For more information on morning heats, click the link below...) _ "

Fuck. The image of George with his breasts plump and round, belly swelling so beautifully, in heat, begging Dream to just touch him and fondle him and fuck him. Dream clenched his jaw, swallowing hard as tried desperately to quell his imagination, to control himself.

The sound of high heels tapping against plank flooring startled Dream, panicked him. He quickly shut off his phone, breathing heavily as he turned to greet his omega. 

Oh god.

Of all days, why did George have to pick  _ today _ to dress like that?

A beautiful, of course, but very form-fitting-around-the-bust, pale blue apron dress was his choice in attire. It was an outfit that Dream _already_ knew  George wore a C cup padded bra with. The top part of the dress clung to and defined his larger breasts, the skirt flaring out and falling around the mid thigh. He looked so domestic in this getup, his white thigh highs and blue heels only adding to the housewifely vibes. 

Try as he swore he did, Dream couldn't tear his eyes from George's chest. Everything suddenly looked so real, so possible. One day, potentially even quite soon, George would actually have this shape without the need to fake it. 

"Dream, baby? Is everything okay?" George called out, his voice so soft and gentle with his concern. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just reading this uh-"

George looked at the phone in Dream's hand, grinning and playfully jogging over to Dream. "Ooh, what were you looking at that's got you all worked up, hm?" 

A hand made its way to Dream's pants, where his dick was still straining against the fabric. 

"Tell me, baby." George pouted, pressing his breasts together as he pleaded. "Won't you please tell me what you were reading." 

"Georgie," Dream warned, but gave in to the adorable omega in front of him. Switching on his phone, the page was still open. George's eyes widened as he realised what had his alpha so hot and bothered.

"Were you… were you thinking about me pregnant?" He asked. 

Dream nervously looked away, embarrassed by how much he wanted to see George like the article described-- swollen so soft and round with his pups.

"Uh…" 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo any jasmine tea manufacturers out there??? Sponsor me, yeah?!


	3. Leaving a mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chomp aha ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly earlier update just because I was a little late with the previous one! 
> 
> Y'all I'm 25 chapters into this au and I still had to pull out an omegaverse guide to write this chapter smhh

"Because, it's okay if you are, Dream. In fact it's kinda better, because I've been thinking about that all day too…" 

The confession fell from George's mouth without resistance. 

When he'd been in the shower washing himself, he'd strangely found his hands lingering over his chest, cupping the fat around his pectoral muscles as if real breasts were there, picturing himself round and full and swollen. He ran his thumbs over his nipples, a soft moan escaping from his sensitivity.

From there, he'd let his hands roam downwards, coming to a stop over his belly, where his womb was located. George's breath hitched as he gently caressed the flat surface, a certain melancholy overcoming him as he imagined what could soon be growing there. Tears threatened to start falling. The possibility was too real now, the dream too attainable. 

After releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, George sharply dropped his arms to his sides, hurrying to scrub away the final remnants of his false scent. 

Once out of the shower, he looked through his personal closet for something comfy and pretty to wear. George almost felt as though some imperceivable force was drawing him to a much more domestic outfit, a cute apron dress which he tended to go a cup size up with for his bra. With thoughts of soon having breasts of his own running through his head, this was quite appealing. George had always found that wearing larger cup sizes felt quite  _ right  _ for some reason, but it became clear that many of his outfits suited B cups better so it became the default. 

Today's makeup was simple-- mascara, blush, lip tint, nothing special. It all felt very comfortable today, perhaps in subconscious preparation for a potentially very  _ un _ comfortable conversation. 

"You have?" Dream asked, his voice timid and careful. George nodded. "Well, I guess we should have that talk now."

Seated at the table, Dream pulled up information about his rut suppressors on his phone while George rummaged around for a leaflet he had somewhere detailing his own heat meds.

"Uh, okay listen to this: 'Failure to take medication repeatedly will lead to the alpha going into a natural rut within a month. Alternatively, the presence of an omega in heat will trigger a rut instantaneously, as is normal for alphas.' Well that seems alright." Dream put his phone down, now looking to George. "You got anything, George?" 

"Yeah. It says here that a heat will commence after 3-5 days of consecutively not taking the pills. Three to five? You'd hope they'd be able to get a bit more accurate with the time frame." George whined. 

Dream hummed in consideration. "I don't think it's a huge problem. Just come off them like Tuesday. The heat ends as soon as an omega is like… bred, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll be pregnant by Monday next week… Oh my god, I'll be pregnant by Monday next week!" 

Scrap all that shit earlier about it 'suddenly feeling real',  _ now  _ it felt fucking real. George felt the blood leave his head as he spoke, hurriedly moving away from the cabinet to come and sit on Dream's lap and nuzzle into his chest. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, baby. If this isn't what you want, we totally don't have to." Dream held George in close, soothing him as he reflected. "You're enough, George, you know that. You are enough. Always."

After a few deep breaths, George started to feel a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Before he knew it, he was oddly beaming into Dream's chest. Pure elation. He started giggling, pulling back so that Dream could look at him, look at what an idiot he was. 

"I know that, Dream. Of course I know that. This past year with you has been incredible," George exclaimed, still grinning and looking at Dream with shining eyes. "But I want this more than _anything_. I want to bear your pups. And…" 

"And what, Georgie?" 

George slowly tilted his head to the side, flaunting his very exposed scent gland and letting it linger under Dream's nose. "And I want you to claim me, Dream. Now that I don't have to take the beta hormones, the scent will stay. And I want that, really. I want everyone to know that I have  _ you."  _

Though his interest was clearly peaked, Dream hesitated at the proposal. "We're really gonna do this? You're gonna let me mark you?" 

George nodded. 

The look in Dream's eyes was strained, a mix of longing and reluctance. 

"I- I don't wanna hurt you, George."

"It won't be that bad. And anyways…" George leaned in and pecked Dream's cheek, then began leaving a trail of kisses down along his jaw and neck until he reached the alpha's scent glands. "...your mark will look so very nice on my neck. Wouldn't you agree, alpha?" 

George knew that Dream couldn't say no to that, especially not with his omega so close, uttering those words with his sickly sweet tongue. 

Dream shifted George so that he was sat straddling him, the tips of their heads touching, gently resting against each other as the couple tried to savour the affair. 

"Are you ready, omega?" Dream's voice was so quiet, to call it a whisper would've been an exaggeration. 

George followed his lead, exhaling a breathy and barely audible "yes, alpha. I am." 

The next thing George felt was the sting of Dream's teeth by his scent gland and the sharpness of the top few layers of his skin being punctured. Following the initial shock came an overwhelmingly delicious smell, one which forced a low moan to escape George's lips. Dream growled in response as he finally pulled again, his expression now more predatorial, more hungry. A hand seized the back of George's head and guided him forwards until his lips met with Dream's. 

More than happy to submit now, George opened his mouth, letting out a gentle whine as he felt Dream's hands move to grope his ass and breasts. 

It felt so  _ good _ , so  _ right _ , being scented and touched in this way. George started to realise that he couldn't  _ wait  _ to go into a true heat with Dream. 

And, fuck. Dream would be in his first rut-- what would  _ he _ be like? 

It occurred to George that, in all the time the couple had been together, he'd never truly seen Dream in his primal state. It existed, definitely, and, with only the occasional glimpse of it available for George when Dream was feeling protective, George's imagination was running wild. He wasn't afraid, he knew that Dream would never, ever hurt him. But on some level, he craved that suppressed roughness, the sensation of really being put in his place by an alpha out of control. 

All of this fully in the knowledge that, as soon as the pair were finished with their breeding session, Dream would once again be the caring, docile, adorable alpha who sometimes cried when George told him  _ how much he loved him _ .

Dream was something special. 

When Saturday came, Dream was especially careful, and much gentler than usual. The normal 'weekend morning fuck-off' ended early as George was awoken at sunrise by his heat in a state of distress. Naturally, it was swiftly taken care of, the pair back asleep not an hour later, happily holding each other close. 

Sunday was a little more exciting, with Dream waking first and slowly increasing the light levels in the bedroom so that George would be awoken artificially but in a more natural manner. When George was fully awake, he found himself extremely horny but not quite in heat, as was intended. This provided the wonderful opportunity for a little roleplay, George quickly putting on an elegant, silk gown and tiara and going by 'Princess' for the next hour, letting Dream gush over him as he played the Knight. 

"How does  _ this  _ feel, Princess? You like when I touch you here?" Dream sweetly asked, sliding his hands under the knee-length dress and running them along George's torso. He then ran his finger along the tip of George's cock, teasing him with tastes of stimulation.

"Ahh~ my Knight, that feels wonderful!" George bucked his hips upwards, loving the friction Dream's hand provided. "Please, more!" 

Dream started slowly jerking George's dick, his motions slow and careful. "Anything for you, my beautiful Princess."

The restraint and formality of the roleplay soon faded away as George's heat intensified. The skirt part of the gown was carelessly folded up against George's head with the omega on all fours and Dream pounding him from behind. Perhaps not the most eloquent position for a Princess, but a sweet release nonetheless.

On Tuesday, George officially stopped taking his heat suppressors, accounting for the 3-5 day window so that he'd be pregnant by work the following week. To maximise the chances of conception being successful, it was clear that George would have to be  _ in heat  _ when the couple started trying for a pup. 

It was a tedious and precarious waiting period but George knew that everything would be worth it in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the mock heats part felt a lil rushed at the end there, got 3 months worth of plot to get through and I'm realising that this fic might end up being just as long as the original..... oopsies
> 
> Also y'all in the comments <3 my god I love y'all


	4. Visit to the GP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm the NHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up for non Brits/non commonwealth peoples, a 'GP' is a doctor, it stands for General Practitioner.
> 
> I just realised looking back that I used it quite a few times and wanted to clarify :)

"What do you mean 'issues', what kinds of issues?"

Dream's foot tapped erratically against the floor of the GP's office, hands fidgeting nervously. He hadn't intended for his question to come across as aggressive as it had. Dream could sense George releasing a pacifying scent for him and, while it helped a little, he was still on edge. 

"You have to understand," the GP calmly began, "you have been on rut suppressors for your entire adult life. And your omega-"

"George. His name is George," Dream harshly interjected. 

"My apologies, _George_ has been on heat suppressors for a very long time _and_ taken beta hormones in addition. I'm just trying to warn you that you might have issues with your conception. Many couples in your position have experienced temporary or even permanent infertility. There are very clear warnings that come with those hormones."

Dream could feel his heart beginning to race, premature devastation starting to set in. Surely not. Surely, after everything they'd been through, after all this time, _this_ wasn't to be the thing that ruined everything. The couple had _finally_ been given the chance to start a real pack and to have those dreams shattered by this? Could the world be so cruel? Surely not.

Before Dream could speak, George stopped him, clearly anticipating how close he was to venting all of his frustrations on the poor doctor. 

"We understand. Thank you for informing us, Doctor Adebayo. Is there any way you can check to see if we'll experience the same issues?" 

George smiled politely at the doctor, but Dream could tell that there was a lot of anxiety concealed behind it. Of course George was just as scared and frustrated as Dream, but _he_ at least had the decency and self-control to not snap at a medical professional who was just doing their job. It was embarrassing how much more unstable Dream was, even just one day off his rut suppressors. He hadn't anticipated how soon he'd begin to feel it, realising now that, in all his years, he'd managed to not skip a single day.

"Absolutely. There are several tests we can run that should provide a definitive answer for whether or not you will experience Suppressor-Induced Infertility. If you'd both be willing to do a blood test, I can start preparing the forms." The GP turned on their chair and began typing away at their computer, not noticing how all the colour rushed from George's face. 

But Dream noticed. 

He also noticed the sudden irregularity in George's breathing, the terror in his eyes. 

George had a fear of needles. Dream had learned this back when he'd volunteered to give blood and asked George to go with him. Just being in the same room as Dream had made him almost pass out, to the extent that he'd had to go and sit down at the bus stop outside and wait for Dream to finish. 

"Hey Georgie," Dream whispered close to George's ear, reaching for his hand. "We don't have to do this if you don't think you can manage. You haven't even had your heat yet. This might not be an issue."

"But we need to be s-sure." George's voice was shaky. He audibly swallowed hard, gripping Dream's hand with force. "I'll- uh, I'll do it. B-But stay with me. Please."

"Of course, baby. I'll be right there the whole time. I'm so proud of you." 

Dream quickly kissed George's cheek as the GP turned their chair back around to face the couple, two forms in hand. 

"Right, so you can just take these upstairs and we should have the results by Friday." They turned to Dream. "As the alpha, you'll need to be the one to come in and talk through the report with me. I can't discuss an alpha's medical records in the presence of an omega, that law hasn't changed yet I'm afraid. The meeting should be quite quick though so he shouldn't be left alone for too long." 

"It's fine," George said through gritted teeth. "I _can_ take care of myself, don't worry about it." A certain bitterness lingered in George's words. He hated the condescension that came with being an omega openly, Dream was well aware, and of how George was now seen as entirely helpless without his alpha.

It was impressive how composed George was, out in public with Dream. He was wearing masculine clothes today but his scent was as sweet and inviting as ever, soliciting several turned heads and deep sniffs from nearby alphas and betas. Luckily, his scent also contained traces of his Dream's, plus George's claiming mark was extremely visible on his neck, so the omega was left unchallenged. Dream knew it must have stung though, the knowledge that the only thing protecting George was a fear of offending his alpha.

Dream and George made their way through the surgery, over to the wing where blood tests were conducted. The longer they walked, the more of George's scared scent was released, leaving something of an olfactory trail through the corridors. Dream held his hand tightly, reassuring him that he was still there.

A friendly nurse took the couple's forms, instructing them to take a number each and wait until it was called. The surgery was fairly empty so the wait was short. As soon as a number was called, George went first, with Dream by his side. 

"Hiya, which one of you is getting the test then, hm?" The nurse asked, smiling reassuringly, probably able to see how nervous George was. 

"Uh, m-me, please," George stammered.

"Of course, love." She turned to Dream. "And will you be staying here too?" 

Dream nodded. "If that's okay with you, Ma'am."

The nurse chuckled softly at the American's vocabulary. "Ma'am, huh? Well since you were so polite, I suppose I'll let you stay, just this once, our little secret," she said, winking. 

At this, George seemed to chill out a little, smiling fondly at Dream as the nurse began preparing his arm. Right before the needle was brought out, she instructed George to turn his head so that he wasn't looking. "Give your cute, American alpha a nice big smile for me. That's it, love. Eyes on him." 

A quiet shriek escaped George's mouth as the needle entered, not out of pain so much as out of shock. He started gripping Dream's arm with his other hand for comfort. 

Fortunately, the ordeal didn't last long and, after it was over, Dream pulled George in for a tight embrace, whispering into his ear sweet affirmations of how well he'd done and how proud Dream was. 

Next it was Dream's turn and George decided to wait outside, making small talk with another nurse. Dream faintly heard George's voice through the curtain, saying to them "trying for a baby with my alpha… yes, I love him very much… no, I wasn't aware that sunflower seeds boost fertility…" 

Dream's heart swelled so big with love, but a certain sorrow was present too. All he could do for now was hope that there would be no issues in the report. Obviously adoption was a completely viable option for the couple, but on some level, Dream desperately wanted to see George pregnant, to attend to his every need and just be there for him through it all. 

The next couple of days were tough, a certain perpetual dread lacing the mood around the house. Still, the pair had each other and that was more than enough for them. 

Come Friday, Dream made his way back to the GP alone. He was invited into the doctor's office and sat by their desk, waiting patiently for the results to come through on the system.

With a beaming smile, the GP handed Dream the report, going through it line by line. Ecstatic didn't even begin to describe what Dream was feeling. 

"No issues with this… no problems with that… normal levels here… no irregularities there…" The GP turned to Dream after the full report had been read. "I'm delighted to tell you that, from your results, both you and your omega are _negative_ for Suppressor-Induced Infertility. Congratulations. You may still have difficulties, as there sometimes are with male pregnancies, but we can conclude definitively that the suppressors and the beta hormones have not affected either of you."

"I- uh- oh my god, thank you, Doctor Adebayo. Thank you so, so much. I need to- can I-"

"Of course, please return to your omega. I wish you both the best of luck. Feel free to see me again if you experience any issues."

Hurrying back to his car, Dream stepped on the gas, breaching the speed limit several times, _so excited_ to share the good news with George. 

Upon arriving back at the house however, something immediately felt... _off_.

Once out of the car, Dream was immediately hit by an _extremely_ potent smell seemingly escaping through an open window. Fuck, where the hell was that coming from? It was so strong, causing Dream's vision to momentarily falter. His adrenaline was pumping, heart racing. Something in his body was _reacting_ to the scent, turning him hostile, _arousing him._

God, what was that smell?

Before he knew it, Dream had begun growling. He roughly turned the handle of the door, only to be completely assaulted by the sweetest, strongest scent he'd ever smelled in his life.

It smelled like flowers and candy... sex and sweat... ripe fruit... smouldering fire... omega... heat...

_heat-_

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

George had gone into heat while Dream was out. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee whiz, I sure hope George isn't in heat and burning up, sweating buckets, writhing around in pain on the kitchen floor, totally helpless, crying out for his alpha to come and relieve him...
> 
> That would be rough...
> 
> ;)


	5. Why is it so hot?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reread the chapter title and take a wild guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean y'all read the last chapter... not sure I need to warn about what's coming in the next few chapters

Since the visit to the GP, George had been feeling pretty miserable. He'd already come to terms with the fact that he was probably infertile, already mourning the pup he figured he could never have now.

But it was a working-from-home week, and George _clearly_ wasn't going on maternity leave any time soon. He sat in his home office, where his desk was positioned next to Dream's, coding some software for work. Dream was currently out, getting the results of their blood tests from the doctor. George's hopes weren't high, and it didn't help that, since waking, he'd felt a slight, dull ache throughout his body.

George shuffled in his seat, his skirt getting caught on the back of the chair. It pissed George off slightly more than it perhaps usually would have, but he dismissed his heightened agitation as understandable, given that he was currently working all alone and starting to feel a little thirsty.

That was of course just before small tingles began at the tips of George's fingers and toes-- tingles which he foolishly ignored. He was busy right now and this software needed to be complete by the weekend. It did briefly cross George's mind that this was maybe the beginning of his heat, but for now, the sensation was still entirely bearable. Besides, George had had _plenty_ of experience with heats, having them every other week and all. True heats weren't so different from mock heats, right? George would just ignore the light pulsations until Dream got back. 

Okay, yes-- the tingles had graduated to light pulsing sensations and had also spread a little along George's hands and feet. But it was still subtle enough to ignore at present and so George pressed on, unaware of the beads of sweat that were forming along his hairline, the slick gradually beginning to pool in his panties.

Soon, it became a little harder to brush past the intermittent waves of throbbing across George's body. And it had spread across the _entirety_ of his body now, making George aware of every single fraction of his exposed and covered skin.

Suddenly his bra felt too tight, as did the rest of the pretty outfit. Today, George had on a tight-fitting, white, knitted sweater tucked into a short, pink, ruffle skirt-- nothing out of the ordinary, nothing inherently uncomfortable. Perhaps these items of clothing were the source of all the suffocating agitation. Quickly, George rose from his chair and began stripping without restraint, newly invigorated to address the problem. Because it _was_ a problem now, it really was. 

Within seconds George was left with his chest completely bare, pausing to desperately run his hands along his torso, rubbing and pinching around his nipples to simulate the touch of an alpha. A broken moan escaped George's mouth in spite of how insufficient the touches felt. He needed more. 

The pair of dainty, pink thigh-high stockings that George had been wearing were savagely forced off, causing one of them to tear, to George's utter indifference. He'd thought that perhaps this would help with the tight pulsing in his legs, specifically around his thighs, but the feeling merely intensified in the stockings' absence. George reached down his hands and started to massage and grope at the fat around his thighs and ass, newly aware of how hot and sticky his hands were, how hot and sticky his _everything_ was.

'Water,' George thought to himself, running into the kitchen, now wearing only his skirt and panties.

What George had failed to realise was that he was now mere seconds away from total immobilisation, still convinced that he could power through alone. It hadn't quite set in yet exactly how different this heat was going to be...

Because the mock heats were horniness. Painful, yes, but ultimately no more than an urge to be filled which suddenly became so strong that George would be put into a subspace. 

But this… 

Fuck, this was _really hot._

Was that normal? He didn't usually feel such fire underneath his skin.

Every inch of George's flesh was _aflame_. Not a prickle or an itch-- nothing so subtle or manageable. He just felt _hot._ As he looked down, George saw that his skin sure enough was turning red and blotchy. His throat was also growing so, so dry and George started panting as he let his tongue hang out in a desperate attempt to stop it from choking him. 

He downed a glass of water but could barely even tell, feeling as though any moisture had instantly evaporated upon contact with his mouth. Huffing and puffing, all alone on the kitchen floor, George could barely move now, having dropped to his hands and knees with his mouth still wide open and eyes fluttering. Another sensation made itself known to George as the slick that had been accumulating in George's panties had now started to leak out. Two trails of the slimy substance snaked their way down two throbbing, red thighs.

'Stretch yourself out for your alpha,' George thought to himself, but the mere act of taking the weight off one of his limbs was enough to almost topple him. Truly, he _could not move_ from this spot on all fours. So helpless, so needy. _And still so goddamn hot._

Finally George was beginning to see why omegas in true heat let anyone have their way with them. After becoming so accustomed to the mock heats, to having that slither of cognisance throughout, he'd forgotten just what his first heat had felt like. 

By this point, George couldn't have taken the skirt off if he tried. And he really, truly _had_ tried. So much sweat was gathering at the waistband and it was only further adding to his discomfort. 

Unequivocally stuck like this: a half naked man, sweat dripping from his every gland, breathlessly trying to not lose consciousness, as he could do nothing but wait for his alpha to return home. The water had done jack shit. In fact, it had only made George feel worse, more conscious of how dry his mouth was. He started crying out for Dream, voice croaking and breaking with every drawn out " _a-alpha_ !" Tears began streaming from George's eyes, which was outrageous considering how little water was left _inside_ his body now. His hitched cries turned into devastating sobs. 

George had never felt this before-- so completely and utterly helpless. This couldn't have been normal, the years of hormones must have been making the heat worse. 

Despite how George was burning up from the inside out, he was also shaking, practically shivering. He couldn't possibly survive much longer like this, he truly felt like the heat was going to kill him. 

The sound of the front door opening caused George to start weeping harder, the sniffles and breathless panting starting to consume him. 

_Alpha was home. Alpha was going to fuck him and fill him and breed him. Alpha was home. Alpha was going to take care of him. Alpha would make it all better. Alpha. Alpha._

George tried to call out for Dream once more, but all he could manage was a whiny yelp before he had to stop to open his mouth and resume gasping and panting. Luckily, Dream already knew _exactly_ where George was, hastily following the scent to the kitchen. 

The promise of seeing his alpha gave George the strength to tilt his head upwards and to meet Dream's eyes, painfully-- mortifyingly-- aware of how wrecked and pathetic and vulnerable he looked on his hands and knees, sweating and panting and oozing slick.

"Omega," Dream growled, taking a deep inhale of George's scent, his eyes narrowed and _hungry._

"Ahh- alph- ahhh-" George sobbed, straining and using up the last of his strength to respond to his alpha's call. 

"Oh fuck. You- oh god, just _look_ at you, omega."

George began whimpering, every cell in his body _aching_ for Dream's touch. 

"Fucking god. On your knees for me, all pretty in your skirt for me. Who do you belong to, omega?" 

"Y-Y-You, a- alph- ah!" 

George wasn't in control of when he spoke or what he said, and he knew that Dream wasn't either. George's head dropped; he hadn't the strength to hold it up any longer. 

Dream approached, bending over and seizing George's chin, forcing him to look at him again. Then, with another hand, he reached below George and started applying pressure on his chest, guiding him back so that George was now sat on his ankles, knees parted, Dream still supporting his head. 

"My pretty omega. All mine. So fucking desperate for my touch, so helpless. Gonna breed you, pretty omega. Gonna fuck you so good. Gonna mate you and fill you with my pups. You're gonna be a good breeding bitch for me, gonna swell so nicely with my seed." 

If George was in any other headspace, Dream's words would've hit like a train. He _never_ spoke like this, _never._ After his rut was triggered, Dream had become possessed by his need to mate in the same way as George, possibly even more intensely.

"Y-Yes, alpha." The simple touches from Dream had already begun alleviating George's pain, granting him at least the ability to speak once more. "Please, alpha. Breed me. Please, breed me. I need it, need you, alpha."

"Pretty little omega, begging for me. Kneeling there so helpless, all for me."

"Yess~ all for you!"

Dream moaned through a growl at those words, all the possessiveness he usually controlled and repressed now bubbling to the surface. George loved it though, loved feeling so desired, so submissive. His responses only further encouraged Dream, and happily so. 

"Stand, omega." Dream commanded. 

George started frantically shaking his head. "N-No, ca-n't."

A primal fury burned behind Dream's eyes. "You won't disobey your alpha. Stand!" Dream growled, in a tone so forceful and compelling that George physically could not resist. He felt a degree of strength return to his legs again at his alpha's request, leaning mostly on Dream for support as he began to rise.

Despite the rut, Dream was still gentle and patient as he helped George to his feet, steadying him through his wobbles and shudders. The pair slowly and tediously made their way to the bedroom, until another wave of George's devastating heat hit in the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write. 
> 
> Is that worrying?


	6. Primal satisfaction at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight to people with a breeding kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: this chapter is longer than the others but honestly I think we've all waited long enough for it
> 
> Oh and like.... breeding kink...... (duh)

"Aaaahhhhhh!" George suddenly cried out, halfway between the kitchen and the bedroom. He seized up in Dream's arms, which he'd been putting his weight on for support, and started squirming, pushing Dream away as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees once again. 

_ Omega in pain. Omega in pain.  _

Dream's mind was stuck in a primitive, instinctual mode in which all of his thoughts were simplified and all of his impulses became impossible to resist. Instead of 'make a baby with George', all Dream could think of was 'breed fertile, vulnerable omega'. Hell, at present, Dream couldn't even remember George's name! Omega was omega, and Dream was alpha, and alpha had to fill omega with his pups; it was as simple as that.

But omega was struggling, panting and shaking on the floor of the hallway, looking so meek and vulnerable, sweating so deliciously. George's sweat smelled, in a word, irresistible, as was its function during heat-- serving as an aphrodisiac of sorts to any alpha that got too close. 

And Dream  _ was  _ too close. 

He reached down for George as the omega squealed and writhed on the floor, crying out "hurts, a-alpha… can't go on-n!" 

"Stand, omega." Dream firmly ordered again in response, unable to empathise with George at present.

George started to frantically shake his head and sob once more as the new wave of heat rendered him frozen on the spot, in such a provocative and almost  _ taunting  _ position. Dream had half a mind to breed him right there but some part of him rejected this notion, knowing that omega would be uncomfortable… well, more uncomfortable than he already was. 

Although having his command disobeyed infuriated Dream, conflicting signals to be gentle in the presence of his hurting omega confused him.

After an internal battle, the side of Dream that wanted to be caring managed to scrape the victory, likely attributed to Dream's pre-existing tendencies for mercy and humanity. He bent down to the omega, making his voice softer. 

"How can I help you, omega?" 

"Nng-" George groaned. "Touch me! N-Need your touch, alpha-a." 

With pleasure, Dream started to kiss along George's back, reaching under the omega and running his hands along his chest. He began to rub and pinch at the omega's nipples causing broken moans to escape from George in delighted relief.

"Ohh~ yess alpha~ thank you, alpha~"

George's tone was much more steady now as he continued to sigh, responding to Dream's simple, kind gestures. 

_ Omega soothed. Omega soothed.  _

Once the impulse was sent out that George was okay again, Dream instantly stopped and gripped George's arm, pulling him upwards and back to a standing position with slightly more force than he'd intended. Omega was soothed, which meant that there was no reason for him to not be bred, which meant that he  _ needed  _ to be  _ bred _ . George started to whine and complain at the sudden termination of his stimulation, but a growl from Dream reminded him who was in charge. So George let himself be guided up, softly whimpering in apology to his alpha. 

They finally reached the bedroom, and George hurried over to the bed ahead of Dream, collapsing on his back and commencing his writhing and panting again. 

"S-Skirt, alpha." George whined, trying to slide it down but lacking the strength to do so. 

"You want the skirt off, omega?" Dream growled, though his question wasn't so sincere. In response to George nodding, Dream stalked over to the helpless, fretting omega, sticking one finger below the waistband, right against George's sweaty, sticky flesh. "Mmm, but your sweat smells so nice, omega. So delicious and fertile."

It was clear that George feared being forced to keep the skirt on, tears falling from his eyes again as he started pleading for mercy. 

_ Omega in distress. Omega in distress. _

The new impulse to soothe the omega overpowered Dream's desire to smell that sweet aroma. He quickly pulled the skirt down, leaving George in only his panties. George's sigh of relief was heavenly, Dream's dick twitched at the sound. He wanted to bring George relief like that again, wanted to make him sigh and moan in a state of unadulterated bliss. 

This wasn't rut Dream who so craved the noises George made while he was pleasured, this was the barest hint of the real Dream, briefly drawn out in response to a stimulus he loved so dearly. 

Though it was counterintuitive to his mission of breeding the omega, Dream found himself savouring the sight of George lying back in only his thin, little panties, eyes pressed shut and mouth slightly open. He was so beautiful. Dream crawled onto the bed, the movement jostling George whose eyes fluttered open. How Dream loved those beautiful brown eyes. 

George was probably expecting to be fucked now so a soft gasp escaped when Dream came to lie next to him, propped up on his side. Dream's hand once again made its way to George's torso, pinching at the omega's nipples to the tune of hitched breaths. 

The alpha then leaned over George, gently kissing along his torso and making his way up towards the omega's lips. As Dream kissed George, he felt a new rush of adrenaline hit, the kisses turning rougher and sloppier.

With the hunger beginning to get to him again, Dream started to make his way back down George's chest, this time leaving a trail of bites as he moved. He took George's nipple in his mouth, barely grazing it with his teeth and beginning to suck, with George squealing by his ear. Even more marks were left as Dream went further, now taking the flesh around George's thighs in and sucking and biting it. George wailed in delight, his body jolting every time Dream bit somewhere new. 

"Ahh~ m-mark me, alpha! I'm- nng~ I am yours!" 

That was precisely what Dream was craving, the sound of his submissive omega begging to be adorned in Dream's marks, showing the entire world that he was  _ protected. _

"B-Breed me! Please, breed me! Want to carry your pups, alpha. Want e-everyone to see my swollen belly and kn-know who I belong to!" 

_ Omega needs to be bred. Omega begging to be bred.  _

Dream's mind switched in an instant. The love bites stopped abruptly and Dream withdrew. He took one last look at the squirming omega below before sliding off his panties. With the panties came a trail of enticingly-smelling slick, George blushing at the sensation of the substance overflowing from his hole. Dream was still fully clothed from his visit to the doctor so he now stepped off the bed and hastily stripped, all the while George's eye's never leaving his body. 

Once fully naked, Dream pounced on George, instantly sticking two fingers in George's hole to stretch him out. George's cry rang out at the sensation, the omega expecting for Dream to start slowly with only one digit. Though, he soon adjusted and Dream got to witness George's eyes roll back and tongue hang out. 

Dream added one more finger, wanting to fully ensure that the omega would take his knot nicely. This would be Dream's first time knotting ever, having never been able to inflate his knot on rut suppressors. He wasn't sure how it would work but trusted that his instincts would guide him as he bred the omega beneath him. 

The fingers withdrew in accordance with Dream's satisfaction. A deeply buried part of him wanted to tell George what he was doing and to wait for George to give a sign of concurrence. The best he could manage right now though was far from the soft, caring sentiments he'd usually voice before entering his beloved. 

"Gonna fuck you now. You're gonna be a good omega for me-- my good, fertile breeding bitch. Needy and submissive, gonna take me so well. Got it?" 

It wasn't much of a warning but George nodded profusely, starting to shudder in anticipation. 

"Seed me, alpha! Breed me! S-Stuff me so full! Need you so bad!" 

At that, Dream lined up against George's hole and started pushing in, hearing how George choked through his moans, throwing his head back and arching his spine. 

With hardly any time for George to acclimate, Dream instantly started thrusting  _ hard _ , unable to hold himself back any longer. He could feel the walls of George's hole tighten around him, Dream now growling like a feral beast at his euphoric pleasure. Dream had barely even begun yet he could already sense a climax coming, an orgasm bigger and more impactful than any he'd ever experienced before:

Below him, George moaned and moaned as his prostate was hit with every forceful thrust of Dream's large cock. It was rapturous, for both parties. Dream had never felt such an overwhelming mess of stimulation like this-- everything was working to make him as aroused and exhilarated as humanly possible: 

That beautiful omega-in-heat scent. The sight of the omega in ecstasy, crying as his prostate was abused more and more. The warm wetness of his hole, still desperately clenching around Dream to enhance his pleasure. 

George started babbling, his words torturously mouth-watering as he painted Dream a beautiful picture. 

"Mm- ahh- breed me, alpha! Fill me with your seed, fill me! Stuff me so f-ull, alpha! Nnngg- crave your warm seed  _ inside _ me. Feel so- ohh!- so  _ full _ with you inside me! Please, make me pregnant! Mate me-e! Wanna sw-ell with your seed, s-s-stuffed with your pups, alpha!" 

George suddenly reached for his belly with one hand, stroking it in rapid, circular motions, his voice still a mess of broken sounds and mindless rambling.

"So swollen, so round f-for you! Mmm~ so  _ big _ ! So full of pups! Please alpha- please, please,  _ please _ . So-o  _ desperate _ to be pregnant! To carry aahhh~ c-carry your pups! Swell with your p-pups! So  _ full! _ " 

Dream couldn't speak, all of his energy focussed on  _ stuffing  _ the omega to the brim, not even allowing for the  _ chance  _ that he wouldn't become pregnant.

Finally, with his face red and breathing erratic and heavy, Dream pumped load after load  _ after load _ of cum deep into George, groaning at the strange but satisfying sensation of knot inflating. Evidently George felt it too, crying out with his voice shaky and pitchy. 

"Oh thank you, alpha! Thank you! I feel so _full,_ so, so full! Fuck I'm gonna- I- I'm- aahhh~" George went silent for a moment as he too came all over his own chest, sighing contentedly. Once he was finished, he resumed humbly verbalising his gratefulness. "Yesss~ thank you, alpha! I'm so full! I'm going to swell so _big_ for you, I feel so wonderful, feel so stuffed. Thank you, alpha, thank you, thank you!" 

Dream only half-registered the delightful spewings of his omega, his mind dedicated to staying still so as to not hurt George with his knot, and to do everything he could to maximise the couple's chances of conception. While George had the luxury of slowly coming down from the high of his heat and climax, Dream was stuck in a very precarious state-- resisting movement, rejecting any attempts George made at affection. 

_ Knot Omega. Knot Omega.  _

His heart was still absolutely racing, still breathing heavily on top of George, preventing the omega from moving. When George started to stir under Dream, he was pinned down with Dream coldly growling above. 

"D-Dream?" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fully not gonna release this today and make y'all wait another day for it
> 
> Lucky for y'all I'm a very gracious person :)
> 
> Hope it was worth the wait!!


End file.
